Everybody Wants a Cat
by blackwidowisbae
Summary: Steve brings home an older cat from the shelter much to Tony's displeasure. Thor and the cat become good friends. What could go wrong?


**I got a request from Afton Greene on Quotev for: Thor decides to get a pet cat and then it dies. Thor is very sad. I hope this met your expectations!**

It was an average day in the Avengers Tower. Clint and Natasha were bickering about Seinfeld in the living room, while watch it. Tony was in the kitchen, making coffee for himself and Bruce, both of them were in the middle of some kind of scientific breakthrough, nobody knew what exactly the breakthrough was though, the best response they got was Tony mumbling something along the lines of 'weather-changer machine thing.' Thor was in the kitchen with Tony, happily chatting away about the last movie they had watched. Steve was in the elevator, making his way to the common floor, to announce he was on his way to the local animal shelter for his volunteering,

The elevator doors slide open and Steve pokes his head out, "Hey guys, I'm heading out to the shelter, so if anyone needs me, you know where I am."

Clint and Natasha pause their argument to acknowledge Steve. Tony pops his head out of the kitchen, "Don't bring anything back."

"I won't," Steve answers, stepping back into the elevator, letting to doors slide closed.

 _Time Skip: 3 Hours_

Steve shifts the box he was carrying in his arms. He might have ignored what Tony said and brought back a cat. But how could he not, it was the oldest cat they had there, someone had estimated it was around 14 years old. They were going to put her down today, but Steve intervened and offered to take her home, he said that he would make sure her last few months were peaceful and full of love and care. The elevator doors slide open, revealing that the other Avengers were watching a movie. Steve steps out of the elevator, still holding the box, and walks over to stand in front of the screen.

"Steve, move it!" Clint cries, trying to see around him, "This is the best part."

"Shut _up_ , Clint," Natasha smacks Clint's head.

"Then someone pause it!" Clint hisses back. Bruce grabs the remotes sitting by him, usually Steve or Bruce were in charge of the remotes when all of them were watching TV, because if they weren't, fighting would start.

"What's in the box?" Tony asks, looking at the closed box, then up at Steve.

"Um," Steve clears his throat, "A cat."

"A _what_?" Tony asks, his eyes growing larger.

"A cat," Steve repeats, setting the box down and opening the lid. A head pops up after a few seconds, then the cat exits the box. It was a dark grey cat with yellow eyes, "This is Cadet."

Cadet walks around, inspecting the room, then she walks over to the Avengers sitting on the couch. She brushes past Bruce, letting him pet her. She doesn't even stop at Clint, somehow sensing he was a dog person. She stays with Natasha for about 30 seconds, brushes past Tony, and stops at Thor, "Hello small creature!" Thor greets enthusiastically. He pets Cadet and is greeted with a loud purr, "It seems you have deemed me worthy of your affection!" Thor continues to pet the cat, who is still meeting him with great enthusiasm.

"Why did you get a cat?" Tony stands up, walking over to Steve, "I told you no animals."

"They were gonna put her down today Tony, because no one wanted an old cat, so I offered to take her home. She's probably around 14, so you won't have to deal with her for more than a few months," Steve walks to the elevator, Tony still following, "I'm going to get some cat food and a litter box, you know the basics, I'll be back."

Tony huffs and turns the see that Thor has picked up the cat and is walking towards them, "I am going to show the creature around the tower!"

"Do not bring that evil thing into my lab or my room," Tony declares, sidestepping to get out of their way.

"Alright, I shall keep her away from your possessions, Stark," the elevator doors open and Thor steps in, placing the cat by his feet. The doors slide closed and Thor looks down at the cat, "You and I shall be great friends."

 _Time Skip: 5 Months_

Thor and Cadet had been inspirable since the day Steve brought her home. So when Thor shows up on the common floor without her by his side, Steve becomes confused.

"Where's Cadet?" Steve asks, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I do not know, she was on my floor when I went to sleep last night, but has since disappeared," Thor walks past Steve to the kitchen, "I shall eat breakfast then go on a quest to look for her. Will you join me?"

"Uh, yeah, sure," Steve replies, going back to his drawing.

 _Time Skip: 2 Hours_

Thor and Steve had searched the Tower from top to bottom, there was no sign of Cadet anywhere, and no one had seen her all morning. Natasha was the one to suggest they ask J.A.R.V.I.S. where she was. Steve had done just that and had been informed she was lying by a window on the third floor. Steve and Thor both hurry down to the third floor, finding her right were J.A.R.V.I.S. said she would be. Steve approaches her, "Hey Cadet."

There was no response, no movement. Steve crouches down and places his hand on her chest. There was no breathing, and no heartbeat. Steve sucks in a breath, "Rogers? Is something wrong?"

Steve stands up and turns to face Thor, "She's gone Thor."

"No, Cadet is right there," Thor says, clearly confused.

"No, I mean, uh," Steve clears his throat, "She died, Thor. I'm sorry."

"Oh," Thor says, frowning, then clearing his throat, "Well, uh, you should probably do something with her."

"Yeah, I'll, uh, I'll figure it out," Steve looks away and sighs.

"I, uh, I'm need elsewhere," Thor turns and walks away. He is tearing up, but he doesn't let any fall. He knew she was going to die at some point, he just was hoping it would be later rather than sooner.

 _Time Skip: 2 Days_

Thor had been moping around the tower for the past 2 days. Not talking to anyone, but keeping himself busy. Steve had talked to the other Avengers and they had made a decision. So, now the other Avengers had told Thor to meet them in the living room. Steve was at the head of the room, holding a box.

"What's going on?" Thor asked, looking at his fellow Avengers.

Steve sets the box down and takes off the lid. A small orange stripped head pops up, "This is Prince."

Thor looks at the others in awe, "I thought we were not getting any more animals."

Tony clears his throat, "Well, um, plans change big guy. So, enjoy your cat."

Thor stands up, his former mood forgotten. He walks over to the box and picks up the cat. The cat looks at him, tilting his head slightly before bopping him on the nose, "You and I shall be great friends!" As if agreeing, the cat bops his nose once again, "I shall take that as a yes!"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again to** **Afton Greene for the request! If you have any requests, just PM me or comment them! It might take sometime for me to get to them, so be patient! That's all for now!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used above (minus the cats), they are owned by Marvel. Also, all credit to the artist who created the cover!**


End file.
